scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby's Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper
Scooby's Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper is the first of three segments of Scooby's All-Stars. It was later repackaged as the twelfth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirty-sixth episode overall in the series. Premise The gang travel to China to visit a friend. While there, the gang run into the Moon Monster, who is turning people into stone if they run into its shadow. Synopsis The gang head to China, where they get lost and find themselves in the city of Rampoo. The city is famous for its legend of the moon monster, a creature who came to earth from a moonbeam, and turned everyone he cast his shadow on into stone. The Mystery Machine gets a flat tire, and the gang wind up spending the night at the Rampoo Palace, where they meet Kim Chow Ling, the new owner of the palace, his uncle, Chin Wong Sing, and Ling Foo. Shaggy and Scooby claim to have seen the legendary moon monster, but the rest of the gang dismiss it. The gang learn that Kim will soon inherit his family's fortune. Ling Foo reminds Kim that the treasure must be disposed of, because if not, the moon monster will wreak havoc on everyone at the palace (according to legend). Later that night, the Moon Monster begins to chase Shaggy and Scooby. They narrowly escape, but not before Velma spots the Moon Monster, rowing away in a san pan. The gang and Kim then hear the dinner gong being wrung by Uncle Chin, making it odd since it is two in the morning. They discover Uncle Chin has been turned to stone and the Moon Monster stands behind him. The monster disappears, and Velma finds the first clue, grease streaks behind the statue of Uncle Chin, leading into the wall. They search Uncle Chin's room, and discover ancient tools; one carving tool in particular looks recently used, another clue. The Gang split up, and looks for clues. Velma, Fred, and Daphne row out onto the bay to discover a nearby seacave. It is there they find a tunnel that leads back to the palace. They realize what is going on, and decide to trap the moon monster. They tell Kim to bag up the family treasure and throw it into the bay. He does so, and the treasure washes up to the nearby seacave. The gang take the tunnel to the cave, where they discover the moon monster grabbing the treasure. They trap him, and unveil who the moon monster really is: Uncle Chin. He wanted to get the inheritance away from Kim, so he carved a statue of himself with the ancient carving tool to make it look like he had been turned to stone. Chin knew that the tides will wash up anything into the bay into the cave. So all Chin had to do was to scare Kim into throwing his treasure away and be there to get it when it washed up.With the case solved, Scooby and Shaggy have giant sandwiches back at the palace. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Kim Chow Ling * Ling Foo Villains: * Moon Monster * Chin Wong Sing Other characters: * None Locations * China ** Rampoo *** Palace of Rampoo Objects * Broken chisel * Giant sandwiches * Fluorescent powder Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is the second episode to air in the Scooby's All-Stars block. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The name "Kim" (as in Kim Chow Ling), is actually a name of Korean origin, not Chinese. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in China Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes